The One Who Can Beat Sherlock
by xbadwolfgirlx
Summary: When Sherlock makes one mistake his life turns upside down. He makes an enemy of the timelord doctor. Its a battle of equal wits and now Sherlock has a worthy opponent. Hope you enjoy please rate this and tell me if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Encounter.**

The door bell chimed with its normal ring. Sherlock just barely glanced from his book he had been reading and saw a woman in a black cloak blocking her face.

"Its a case. Boring by the looks of it. Dead aunt murdered by her husband. She is denying it even though it is clearly in her face. She read your blog then came here to try to justify her husband." John Watson just stared at Sherlock and then ran down to tell the woman something.

"Sorry Sherlock is not taking your case have a nice day. Watson slammed the door and walked back upstairs "What gave it away this time was she wearing a special hat."

"Her hair is blond and she is wearing a black cloak blocking her face. Black is not a color to wear for blonds. She isn't goth because her purse just barely visible behind her veil is pink. She made quite an attempt to conceal her face meaning she was hiding something. While waiting for me to answer the door she pulled a picture out of her purse of a man with two children with her."

"Alright Sherlock i get the picture but how in anyway is it boring."

"Its like this book. Clearly the murderer is starring the protagonist in the face and the reader doesn't know that. Unless you happen to be me. Then i know the ending and the book loses interest. Why solve a case that is already solved John."Sherlock then slapped a nicotine patch on his arm.

"Sherlock!"

"What."

"Nicotine."

"Sorry helps me think i thought you would know that by now." He went from sitting to lying down. His fingers tapped he noticed everything in the room. When he finally got to John he looked at his coat and noticed he was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"From the look of your tie it was bought out of town. A very fancy shop that is normally used to impress woman. I see sticking out of your wallet money that is used in China meaning you already converted your money preparing for a trip. Possibly meeting a girl you fancy or a boss with your job on stake. Am i correct?"

"Yes Sherlock." Watson said clearly annoyed.

"What if a case arises?" Watson walked out of the room

"Clearly you can solve it yourself." The door closed and Sherlock added another nicotine patch to his arm and put his head in his hands. He slowly began to stand and play his violin. That's two gone he thought everyone had left the country. He played a wrong string and it popped out from its socket. Sherlock placed the violin back in its case and was about to seal it off when he heard a wheezing noise. He abandoned the violin and glared out the window. There was something odd about this place now. Sherlock scanned the entire surroundings of the block by looking and then he saw it. Across the street there was a dark blue police box. Sherlock put his black coat on and rushed down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a knock. He ran faster and opened the door quickly.

"Hello. This is Detective Inspector John Smith. Hate to intrude but i need to ask you a few questions." The doctor said. Sherlock noticed the ID he was holding up was blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Question.**

"Why is the ID blank."

"Oh that's brilliant why hello." the doctor smirked.

"Your name is not John Smith. What is it?" The doctor frowned.

"The doctor may I come in its freeing cold? "Sherlock ran upstairs leaving the door open. The doctor stepped in. He strolled up the stairs.

"Doctor who?" was the immediate thing out of Sherlock's mouth."

"The doctor just the doctor."

"Is that police box yours?"

"Depends who's asking?"

"Me."

"Yes."

"Why do you carry a blank ID?"

"Hold on wait a minute. I need to get some questions in. First question what year is it?"

"2014. No wait you should no that. No can't be." examines the doctor. "A time traveler not any time traveler a time lord and the last of them. You sir are impossible."

"What. Who and what are you" the doctor yelled.

"Sir it was obvious from the beginning. That police box just appeared and you knocked on my door step just to ask me what year it is. Sticking out of your pocket is a pocket watch that speaks. Cant be from this world. The watch is in a strange language. Doctor you don't seem to have a medical degree to prove that you were a doctor so why bother saying it. You must care about image titles and since i deduced you were a time traveler the title is to impress people so you must be a lord. The thing that came to me is lord of time. Too dull and from what I've seen your kind care about titles. Time lord i thought. Obviously what you are and that sad look on your face like you are depressed. Main cause of most depression either regret or loneliness. You must have killed off your race and were in turn the last of your kind. But that is all ridiculous of course."

"Who are you?"

"Am I correct Doctor?" Each stared at the other waiting for an answer. Instead of an answer they got something worse. Sherlock heard the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS and it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 No Escape**

"No no no no no no no no!"

"From the looks of things your time machine has dissipated and you have no means to run."

"You didn't even look out the window. Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours."

"Dangerous question."

"Danger is my middle name."

"Too late you already told me part of your name so danger what's your first name."

"Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."

"What that's not possible."

"You are in a book." The doctor handed Sherlock a book title Sherlock Holmes."

"How did you deduct all of this."

"I am quite tired of explaining my ways to the average lot."

"Well i good thing i am not part of the "average lot"

"If you were not part of the average lot you would not have asked the question.

"Oi what's wrong with questions. Oh no i'm starting to sound like Donna." A brilliant light flashed through the windows shattering them. The doctor ran out Sherlock stayed and examined.

"Here we go again." Sherlock said putting the hat he ever so hated on. "I'll need a good public image."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Inquiry For The Missing**

Of all the questions Sherlock could be trying to solve he picked where was the doctor. He must have left the house or... The light disappeared and so did the doctor. All Sherlock could find was a banana and a strange metal tube. He must focus. Sherlock walked over to his violin case and he replaced the string and tuned it. He started to play a fast melody and it hit him. Who else disappeared? Sherlock, following his instincts, and called Watson. Only static was being picked up on his phone. Sherlock ran down the stairs and slammed the door. He looked around at all the people surrounding Him. He finally found someone he knew. He asked the neighbors questions and they all had the same answer. The conversation went a little like this

"Where is John?"

"Who?"

"John, John Watson now come on don't play games."

"I'm sorry i really don't know who you were talking about." Sherlock looked around and he saw someone out of place. He had never seen her in his life. She was blond and her jacket was blue. Maybe she knew something.

"Do you know John Watson?"

"Sounds Familiar but no." Sherlock was about to turn around and walk away when during the spur of the moment he said,

"Do you know the Doctor?" Her lips pressed against each other.

"Doctor Who?"

"The doctor just the doctor."

"No." she was lying Sherlock could tell.

"Whats your name?""Rose, Rose Tyler." Sherlock stared and noticed everything. Blond hair not from here out of place, separated from a lover, and has traveled the stars. This woman knew the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you staring at?" Rose was staring at the graffiti on the walls.

"The end of time."

"What do you mean?" Rose was eager to change the subject because this man shouldn't know about the doctor.

"Is he okay?"

"Who?"

"The doctor, stupid is he okay."

Sherlock hesitated "I don't know he may be okay." Rose pointed to the walls.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Well you told me, the end of time."

"Look closely." Sherlock looked around and saw every word, every sign said the same thing.

"Thats impossible." Rose started to turn around and walk away. "Rose Tyler!" Sherlock yelled after her. "Rose Tyler daughter of Jackie and Peter Tyler come back here!" Rose paused in her trails and turned around in one flowing movement.

"How did you- Oh. you deducted it."

"Precisely and you stayed." Sherlock took off his hat and put it to his chest.

"Rose Tyler- do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love the doctor?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry at least i think that's what people say, anyway Rose Tyler the doctors dead." The dead silence bit along with the wind tingling down their spines. Maybe it was his eyes but he saw it. Rose dissipated without a trace and a puddle of tears replaced her body. Sherlock found something next to the tears. Sherlock found a yellow button and he did the unthinkable, sherlock pressed the button and disappeared. Then the screams arose and trouble started. A terrible crime happened and there was no trace of Sherlock, Watson, Molly, or anyone. No one solved was there to save their lives, nobody was there to solve the crime.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock teleported next to a white and vacant wall. Immediately he ran to the wall and put his ear to it to listen. Then he turned around and looked out a window.

A bright light appeared and there was a projection of the doctor."Alternate dimension. Dimension hoppers." he threw the yellow device to the ground when he saw the projection. He knew the doctor was smart enough to make a connection.

"Well done. I was right about you."

"Most are. Wait doctor."

"Still here yes?"

"How-"

"I dont really know must have been the crack in time. You know times failing."

"Of course."

"Really because I just figured it out." the doctor said.

"Simple it was very simple."

"Someones coming." the doctor used his blue tube of light to end the transmission. He faded.

"Why are you talking to yourself." A girl walked in the room.

"I'm thinking. No." Sherlock stood up and ran outside. "Global warming Rose." Then Sherlock paused "Rose wheres rose." He yelled at the little girl. "No thats rude." Sherlock looked over at a billboard and realized that wasn't the big problem. On the billboard it was the news and the head title is Moriarty As Prime Minister. Sherlock tuned to the girl.

"Whos the prime minister?"

"Moriarty, why did you ask?" Sherlock didn't reply.

"Of course! There is no Sherlock in this universe so many dead. Where is the prime minister?" The girl went into a room and came out with a map. She pointed to a street. Of course how very obvious even he could see it. The street the prime minister was on, it was so very ironic. The street the prime minister was on was Baker Street. Sherlock secured his hat and put his coat back on and ran outside. Sherlock scanned the familiar streets finding minor differences. Backwards signs and other sorts. He finally, finally, found baker street in his slowest time finding some place and a normal persons fastest. They have torn down the street and built a castle with moriartys name written in gold and his photograph just above the doors. Sherlock listened to the news reporters reporting live.

"Is Moriaty a fallen angel? The person our country needs. Stay tuned." Sherlock shoved his way through the paparazzi.

"Out of my way." Sherlock entered the door which was conveniently unlocked. He could still hear the buzz of the news stations.

"Reporting live from the Prime Ministers house." Sherlock walked followed his instincts to where Moriarty was. He walked up the neverending stairs. He arrived and he opened the door.

"Suprise." Sherlock said.

"Oh?" Moriarty said.

"Yes murderer of Carl Powers, Consulting Criminal meet me, Consulting Detective." Moriarty clasped his fingers together.

"I was getting bored you know winning, so boring. You could add something new to the picture. Your name."

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Very well guards kindly take this man outside." He motioned for the guards to come. They came and dragged Sherlock. "Now the game is afoot." Moriarty picked up the telephone and called someone "TORCHWOOD yes, find me all you can on a man called Sherlock Holmes."


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock was dragged out of the door and the guards with the cloaks hiding their face threw him down. They stood over him muttering.

"Oh my this is boring will I ever see your faces?" Sherlock inquired. The shorter of the guards looked up at the taller one and the taller one nodded. The smaller guard took off his mask. Sherlock observed the man. This man was divorced for 6 years and had a pressure point at the end of his neck. He could have kept observing but he stopped after he got enough information. He realized theses people didn't know how to tie a knot. He then quickly examined the other one. She noticed and went immediately into attack mode. He didn't take notice and he discovered something. The only person who didn't take off their mask.

"You're a gi-." she knocked him out before he could continue to rant on about her life. His mind raced with thoughts and then it ceased. Just like the other time he imagined the room he was in and observed from his dreams. What he discovered was shocking. Even for him which he was rarely surprised. The girl in the room had a name. The name of the guard was Martha Jones. Where had he heard that before.

From the perspective of Moriarty/

This man knew too much. He knew of his crimes, ones that no one knew. This man was impossible. Yet soon his despair turned into a smirk. TORCHWOOD had replied to his request. He picked up the ringing phone and smirked. The woman on the phone responded in an urgent tone.

"Have you captured him yet?" she sounded almost afraid.

"Yes."

"He is from an alternate universe."

"And what does that mean to me?"

"Sir we think he is associated with the doctor."

"What- wait never mind. Anything else how is he related to me."

"He is said to be the man who causes your death. He is said to be your greatest enemy. He is said to be the only one who can beat you."

"Oh yes and do you know what else he is."

"No sir."

"He is mine."

"Sir TORCHWOOD requests to take him in for examination."

"No give me his profile."

"But sir-"

"Now!"

"Sending the file to your phone now." As each page of the cell phone loaded more and more is revealed.

"Oh and do you still have mrs. cooper."

"Yes we can send for her."

"Excelent."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Difference in Only Names**

From the perspective of Molly Cooper/

They say I'm a weapon. I don't know how I could hurt anyone. They said that someone loved me. In the beginning I thought they were trying to be kind, in the end I realized that they meant I was bait for someone powerful. I looked over to the person next to me. Her name was Clara Ozwin. Her story was she was a spy of the man named Sherlock Holmes. She even sent Sherlocks friend a phone that would unite the two. She soon fell in love with Sherlock. Then she was whisked away in a blue space ship. Soon they caught her. The lights turned on in the room. A woman in black clothing walked in with a glare.

"Molly Cooper. Come with us." Freedom. Whatever it was meant freedom from this cell. I rose from the ground.

"What do you need me to do." The woman smirked. She opened her mouth and told me the mission. The look of fear on Claras face made me shiver. The woman said Irene Adler is not in this dimension you are the last person Sherlock may love. You are the last person to destroy Sherlock. I did not know what I had to do but I feared the worst. I hoped that Sherlock was as bad as they said. For if he was good she could not bring herself to do what they asked her to do. "Also dear one more detail I forgot to mention."

"What's that?"

"Your name is not Mrs. Cooper."

"What do you mean?"

"From now on your last name is Hooper do you understand?"

"I do." The light from outside of the room blinded me. The outside had a strong fragrance of cinnamon. Was that normal? I turned to Clara for couldn't possibly know she was in her cell too long. From then I couldn't tell the difference from reality to fiction.

Back to Sherlock Perspective/

Sherlock woke up in a steel ridden room that was completely pitch black. Or was he asleep. He smelled cinnamon. Why did he smell cinnamon?

"Mind tapp successful did you do the same for Mrs. Cooper."

"Her name isn't that anymore and you know it."

"Did you do the same for Mrs. Hooper." Martha said clearly annoyed and impatient for an answer.

"Yes.I think so - um miss possible unauthorized question, why are we doing all of this he isn't the enemy?" Martha gave him a glare and then sighed to answer.

"The war is against the doctor and I believe this is out of your security clearance. You know the drill." He

saw a flash in the dreadful dark. Martha's heals made the click clack sound as she walked against the cool steel floor.

"Ahh Mr. Holmes you are awake. Don't worry the darkness will fade this room is lit up. Don't know how this process works. Wish I could be more help and-" She put her hand to her earpiece.

"What was that." Sherlock was about to get up but realized he was dizzy he sat down.

" Someone wants to see you." She opened the door and light poured in making the room really bright. Martha walked out and snapped her fingers. The camera shut down and he was alone with the visitor.

"Molly?" Sherlock for once had nothing else to say. The door closed and light slowly came back to the room.

"Sherlock listen I have to warn you. This isn't the Molly you know but you have to trust me."


End file.
